


Teen Titans: New Beginnings (rewrite)

by Arimina_Light



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimina_Light/pseuds/Arimina_Light
Summary: The team has been struggling for a while. New teammates are found. What will happen? What can go wrong? Everything.I brought this story over from my Fanfic and Wattpad account. This is a rewrite of the original because things changed and the first one sounds like a child wrote it.You do not have to read the original to understand this. If you do decide to read the original it will get confusing. You have been warned! (The original is only on Wattpad and Fanfic dot net.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), others happen later





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The Teen Titans

The Teen Titans heroes of Jump city, the greatest team of heroes anyone has ever known. Their friends, they get along right? You’d think so, but you’re wrong. They fight, a lot. So maybe they need new members to take over? Or to just settle the tension...


	2. Chapter 1: The Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the new teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If I write Keji's name as Raph or Blade as Spirit let me know. Those were their original names but they changed.

“Okay because we can’t get along we have each chosen a new member for the team, we need some introductions. Why don’t we each introduce our person?” asks Robin.  
“Who’s gonna introduce the hurt one?” asks Beast Boy.  
“I guess I will,” says Cyborg.  
“Pearl Aggie Verpa, blonde hair, hazel-eyed, genius. She’s in honor classes, the honor roll, student government, the debate team, the mathlete team, and so much more. Best friends with Adina. A very active and bright young woman. That is until a freak accident crippled her. She wound up becoming the first almost full cybernetic woman. She is Seriva,” says Raven.  
“Adina Bailey Agular red hair, blue-eyed, geek. Part of the Anime, and Gaming clubs. Best friends with Pearl. A very friendly young woman. That is until an unfinished formula for rabid dogs was spilled into her bloodstream. Which made it possible for her to change into any dog or wolf breed she wanted. She is Akita,” says Starfire.  
“Kenji Hamato Asumi, silver hair, eyed, once proud ninja. A brother of Azarathians. He came to Jump city to fight against evil for Honor. His main weapon is his Katana sword “Demon Slayer” but he can form weapons out of thin air. Best friends with Cody. He is Shiriken,” says Robin.  
“Cody Luca Williams, strawberry blonde hair, blue-eyed extrovert. He’s friends with anyone that’ll talk to him. He’s on any sports team he can be. Loves the greenhouse. Best friends with Kenji. A very lovable goofball. That is until he finds out he can make balls of light in his hands. He is Knight,” says Beast Boy  
“Unknown is a very mysterious blonde hair, silver-eyed, introvert. She was found by us, beaten, broken, scared, and alone. We don’t know much about her. She’s very closed off. But we hope to make her life better than it was. She’s very skilled and versatile with blades. She is Blade,” says Cyborg.  
“Thankfully they are not here to hear that very weird introduction,” laughs Starfire.


	3. Chapter 2: Showing Skills

The five new members of the Teen Titans stand in the training room looking around in awe.  
“This is nice,” Shiri whistles.  
“There’s so many options,” Akita says.  
“That’s because they’re all different people, who have different styles,” Blade says flatly.  
“I wonder what we’re doing,” Knight says.  
“Good morning!” Starfire squeals.  
“As some of you may have already figured out, you are the newest recruits for the Teen Titans,” Cyborg says.  
“Today you will be showing us what you can do,” Raven says.  
“Shiriken you’re up first,” Robin says.  
Shiri walks towards the practice dummies pulling out Demon Slayer and begins slashing at the dummies. Once he’s done with that he heads for the mats and begins doing flips, and moving like a ninja.  
“Thank you Shiriken,” Robin says.  
“Call me Shiri, for short,” Shiri says, walking back.  
“Knight, you’re up,” Robin says.  
“Okay first off I’d like to point out that these powers are fairly new to me. So if you could just bear with me for a bit.”  
Knight walks over to the open floor and holds out his hands, closing his eyes. Suddenly a ball of light appears in his hands.  
“So, that’s about all I know right now, but I do know I can throw it. I just don’t know how, or how far,” Knight explains, and then walks back.  
“I would be delighted to do the teaching for you,” Starfire says.  
“We can set that stuff up later,” Robin says, “Akita, you’re up.”  
Akita walks to the empty floor and turns towards the team. She is then replaced by a small dog.  
“That is so cool,” Beast Boy exclaims.  
Akita walks back and stands next to Seriva.  
“Seriva, you’re up,” Robin says.  
Servia steps forward and begins to glow.  
“So I was in a terrible accident that forced me to become mostly cybernetic. I’ve only scratched the surface of what I can do. Right now I can glow,” Seriva says, and then walks back.  
“A very nice nightlight,” Akita says.  
“Last, but not least, Blade,” Robin says.  
Blade saunters forward towards the practice dummies, and slices through each one, with a different weapon each time. She then walks over to the mats and begins flipping with perfect precision.  
“Okay, that’s all for today. You may do as you please. Tomorrow we will give our assessments, assign you coaches, and begin your training. Some of you will need more training than the others, but don’t let that get you down, it just means we’re trying to get you to be the best possible hero you can be. Dismissed,” Robin says.  
Robin walks out of the room leaving everyone else to their own devices.  
“We should tour the tower,” Akita says.  
Blade begins walking towards the door.  
“Hey, Blade, you should join us,” Shiri says.  
“No. I already know where to go, and besides the medical room wants to scan me again to make sure I’m healing properly,” Blade says coldly, walking out the doors and shutting them.  
“Jeez! What’s her problem?” Knight asks.  
“We’re not exactly sure,” Beast Boy says.  
“When we found her I felt a lot of negative energy coming off of her,” Raven says.  
“We’re pretty sure she was abused and neglected her whole life,” Cyborg says.  
“She may sound mean, but she does not know what kindness is, so how can she show it?” Starfire inquires.


	4. Chapter 3: Team Training

The newest members wait in the training area. Raven Starfire, Cyborg, BB, and Robin walk in.  
“Alright, to make this simple the one who is coaching you will be the one to give you our assessment. Just remember to use your code names while in costume to protect those you care about.” Robin says.  
“Seriva,” Cyborg says, “I think you already know that there’s so much more that you can do as a cyborg. I will start you on the basics.”  
“Akita,” BB says, “Your good at turning into a dog, but you need to learn self-defense and learn to change into whatever dog or wolf that you need at the drop of a hat.”  
“Knight,” Starfire says, “ You can create light, but you lack physical skills. I will start you off with defense lessons.”  
“Shiri,” Raven says, “Your good, you have good form, but you lack in keeping your bad thoughts at bay. We will start with meditation.”  
“Blade,” Robin says, “Your good with a sword and flexible. I want to know what more you can do.”  
Each of them walks to stand in front of their coach.  
“As time goes on the exercises will get harder and harder. It will be rigorous. You will be worn out. We will push you to your limits. To be the best that you can be.” Robin says. “Follow your coaches to where you will be training.”  
-Seriva and Cyborg-  
Walk out of the training area and to another gym/work-out place.  
“Alright show me again,” Cyborg says.  
Seriva lights up.  
“A good night light as Akita put it, but can you put more power into it?”  
-Akita and Beast Boy-  
The two walk to one of the outside training area.  
“So, I feel more at home outside, plus it’s a nice day.” Beast Boy says, “We’ll start with some basic hand to hand combat.”  
Beast Boy hands Akita boxing gloves and puts a protective covering on his hands.  
“I want you to hit my hands as hard as you can.” Beast Boy says.  
“But what if I hurt you?” Akita asks.  
“I seriously doubt you’ll hurt me, but the point is to try to hit hard enough to hurt me. The enemy isn’t going to hold back and you shouldn’t either.”  
-Knight and Starfire-  
They head to the second training area outside.  
“Out here there is nothing you can accidentally destroy. It is my favorite place because it was made to withstand my powers.” Starfire says.  
“I’ve noticed you don’t speak English very well,” Knight says.  
“I am an alien. English is not my native tongue.” Starfire says, “I am getting better every day. But some words are harder than others.”  
“I can help. I mean you’re helping me after all.”  
“I would enjoy that,” Starfire says. “We will start with basic combat. It is a precaution in case your powers are blocked. Since even you do not fully understand their limits.”  
Starfire places her hands up.  
“Hit my hands as hard as you can. You will not hurt me.” She says.  
-Shiri and Raven-  
They head to a quiet room.  
“This is one of the best meditating spots in the tower. I like to go here a lot.” Raven says.  
“I know about meditation,” Shiri says.  
“You do, but do you know how to use your emotions to fight without letting them take you over? Can you fight while keeping your concentration on keeping a clear mind? You slipped in the demonstration because you were too focused on what others think of you.”  
Raven grabs a stick.  
“I want you to block this stick without showing your emotion.”  
-Blade and Robin-  
They stay in the training room.  
“Your good with blades. Do you know hand to hand combat?” Robin asks  
“Of course I do. I can also disappear pretty easily.” Blade states.  
“Show me your hand to hand. It’s okay if you hurt me.”  
******************************************************************  
-End of day in the training room-  
“I hope you’ve all learned something today. Tomorrow we will work on team-building exercises.” Robin says.  
“So we train with our coaches every other day and the other days we learn how to work together?” Shiri asks.  
“Precisely,” Starfire says.  
“You are dismissed,” Robin says and then leaves the room.  
“I think he’s the one that needs to learn people skills,” Knight says.  
“Is he always like that?” Akita asks.  
“Yes.” The four remaining original titans say.  
“He’s all about being straight forward and making sure we see him as the one in charge, the leader. It’s a good trait.” Blade states.  
“It can also be a bad trait,” Seriva says.  
“He’s a warrior, a soldier in a war that sends children towards constant danger. He is who he is because he has to be. If you don’t stay strong and rigid, then you’ll find yourself dead.” Blade says, walking out the doors.  
“Those two are perfect for each other,” Shiri says.  
“Do you think they’ll date?” Akita asks.  
They laugh.  
“Probably not,” Seriva says.  
“Like we’ve said Blade doesn’t know what love is, we think. I don’t think she’s prepared for more than friends right now.” Raven says.  
“We should eat and get to bed. We have a long hard day ahead of us tomorrow.” Beast Boy says.  
“Know something we don’t?” Knight asks.  
“Nope,” BB says, “We all know that Robin can be hard on training.”  
Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and BB leave the training room.  
“So, what do you guys want to do?” Akita asks.  
“I’m exhausted. I think I’ll eat and sleep.” Knight says.  
“Same,” Seriva says.  
“I wouldn’t mind finding something to do,” Shiri says. “But eating first is a good idea.”  
“Cool,” Akita says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ayy I'm on a roll. If I keep posting a chapter a day hopefully this book will be all the way up by the end of next month!


	5. Chapter 4: Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop Quiz! Hehe!

It’s been a month. Everyone’s getting a hang of their powers. They aren’t perfect, but it’ll do for now.  
“Okay, you guys have been getting better. Now comes the part where we test to see what else can be worked on.” Robin says.  
“When will we get to go on a mission?” Knight asks.  
“When we know you guys won’t get yourselves killed,” Robin says.  
“Don’t mind him he’s almost always business,” BB says.  
“Almost?” Raph asks.  
“When we first started he wasn’t this bad,” Cyborg says.  
They began training in hand to hand combat. Robin pointing out where they mess up.  
“You need a better stance,” Robin says.  
“No dip Sherlock,” Knight says.  
“Why do we have to learn hand to hand combat? I mean we have powers,” Seriva asks.  
“Because if you get jumped from behind or the person engages you in hand to hand combat you need to be able to protect yourselves,” Robin says.  
“Nobody’s gonna jump anyone here how do we prepare for that,” Seriva asks Robin, but Robin had disappeared, “Where’d he go?”  
Robin has moved to the vents without anyone noticing. The others were now frantically searching for him.  
“Oh great,” Cyborg says.  
“Not again,” BB says.  
“What do you mean not again?” Akita asks.  
“He disappears a lot and you never know where or when he’s coming out,” Raven says.  
“Is he doing this to scare us?” Knight asks.  
“No, probably to show or train you guys how to fight an enemy you don’t know where they’re at,” Cyborg says.  
“Oh, joy,” Blade states.  
“He uses to do this all the time so that we’d be prepared for an attack like this,” BB says.  
“He could appear from any place in the building,” Starfire says.  
“Oh, fun,” Seriva says.  
“The first time he did this to us we thought somebody had kidnaped him,” Raven says.  
“Nice,” Akita says.  
Robin watches as they search for him everywhere. The new kids are by themselves while the original team has teamed up into two pairs of two people walking around back to back. Robin spots Akita by the dummies, Seriva by the bars, Shiri by the mattes, Blade by a wall, and Knight below a heat vent. Knight is the farthest from the group and the new teammates aren’t watching each other, but the old teammates are watching them. Cyborg and BB look at Seriva and Akita while Starfire and Raven watch Shiriken, Blade, and Knight. Raven and Starfire turn to check something, watching Shiri, but not realizing they have left Knight unwatched. Robin carefully and quietly opens the vent. The others don’t look over leaving Knight by himself, unprotected. Robin jumps down on top of Knight landing on him.  
Knight lets out a small yelp as he hits the floor hard. Everyone turns to the sound. Seriva and Cyborg holding their arms up ready to shoot. BB and Akita have turned into animals. Starfire and Knight holding a ball of light. Raven using her dark magic. Shiriken holding his nunchucks. Blade holding her sword at the ready. They’re all pointing it at where Knight was.  
“Who’s there?” Seriva asks.  
Robin had knocked Knight and himself into the shadows. He then slips away into the heating vent taking Knight with him.  
“Knight? Where are you?” Shiriken asks.  
“Shit, he’s good,” Akita says after turning back.  
They go separate ways again looking for any trace of Knight and Robin.  
“He could be anywhere,” Seriva says.  
Robin sees the old team huddled together in two separate groups again, while the newbs haven’t figured it out yet. Seriva searches the dummy area, Shiriken searches the bar area, Blade stands with her back to the wall with her sword at the ready, and Akita searches the area where Knight was leaving her on her own. Robin shakes his head. The four old teammates finally stop looking at Akita for a little bit, but long enough.  
Robin jumps down again.  
“Help,” Akita says, letting out a small cry as she hits the floor.  
They’ve landed in the shadows again, and the others look at the area ready to fight.  
“Akita? Where are you?” Seriva asks, but no answer comes.  
Robin goes into the vents again pulling Akita to where Knight is, still passed out, and begins climbing around in the vents again. This time the four original members have stayed in the area where Knight and Akita have disappeared, but what they don’t realize is that they have left their backs unprotected. Robin climbs down and comes behind BB, seeing the new kids both at the matts. He pinches BB and drags him away without anyone noticing. Blade looks around but doesn’t let her back off the wall. Shiriken walks to the bars, while Seriva goes to the farthest area away, right under a vent. Robin goes over there and carefully opens the vent, not making a sound.  
Nobody has noticed BB’s disappearance yet. The other three originals seem like they aren’t taking their eyes off the last three until they do.  
“Hey BB check out Shiri. What is he doing?” Cyborg asks, not realizing BB’s gone.  
“I think he tries to use bars,” Starfire says.  
“She means, I think he’s trying to use the bars,” Raven says.  
All of their attention is now on Shiri giving Robin the window he needs, he is also happy they didn’t realize BB isn’t there. Robin drops from the vent landing on Seriva and dragging her to the shadows disappearing again.  
Raven looks back to where Seriva was realizing that the small-time they took to watch Shiri try the bars let Robin take Seriva.  
“Shit!” Raven says.  
“What?” Cyborg says.  
Raven runs to where Seriva was the others following closely behind her, and Shiri coming over too.  
“He took Seriva too,” Shiriken says.  
While they discussed, Robin drug Seriva to where Knight, Akita, and BB were at, still knocked out. He then climbs back to where they are, listening to them talk.  
“How did he get her? I thought you guys were watching us,” Shiri says.  
“We were until we saw you attempt the bars,” Cyborg admits.  
“Maybe we should all stick together,” Raven says.  
“Four of us round up, Shiri and Blade in middle,” Starfire says.  
“Okay, BB and I here and Raven and Starfire there. Shiri and Blade in the middle,” Cyborg says still not realizing BB’s absence.  
“I’m not moving. This is the safest place for me to be. Besides you can see me from where you are.” Blade states.  
“Okay good plan, but I got one question,” Shiri says.  
“Yes?” Starfire says.  
“Where’s BB?” Shir asks, and the others finally realize BB’s gone.  
“Shit,” Raven says.  
They turn around searching not finding any trace of BB.  
“Maybe if we could figure out when and where he disappeared, we might find him,” Shiri says.  
“Okay,” Starfire says.  
“He didn’t respond when I asked him if he saw what Shiri was doing,” Cyborg says.  
“So?” Shiriken asks.  
“So we were over there. The place where Akita and Knight went missing. Robin must’ve found a way behind us. So I bet we can find a way to him,” Cyborg says.  
By this time Robin has already taken Starfire without a sound.  
“Okay so the five of us go over there back to back in two groups one of two one of three,” Raven says.  
“I’m still not coming over there,” Blade states.  
“Ugh fine,” Raven says.  
“Good idea,” Cyborg says.  
“Cyborg, you and Shiriken will go together,” Raven says.  
“Yeah,” Shiriken says.  
“Starfire you’re with me,” Raven says turning around, then realizes Starfire’s gone, “Shit!”  
“What?” the two boys ask turning to her.  
“Oh,” they say realizing what has happened.  
“I guess we go in a circle together,” Cyborg says hanging his head.  
The three head across by now Robin has moved the others to a different spot with Starfire, and they are all still knocked out. Blade looks up realizing there are vents. She disappears and starts climbing the vents.  
The three get to the area and realize that there’s a vent.  
“Great time to climb,” Cyborg says.  
“Fun,” Shiriken says.  
“Ladies first,” Cyborg says turning around finding Raven gone.  
They had given Robin enough time to knock out Raven and carry her away without a sound.  
“Shit,” Cyborg says.  
Shiri turns around seeing Raven gone and says, “Well that went well.”  
“Where’s Blade?” Shiri asks.  
“Great. Just great.” Cyborg states.  
Cyborg looks up seeing the vents.  
“Shit! He’s in the vents,” Cyborg says.  
Cyborg has again given Robin the time to knock out and grab Shiri. Cyborg turns around realizing Shiri is gone.  
“Shit! Robin! This isn’t funny!” Cyborg yells.  
Robin then jumps on Cyborg and knocks him out.  
“Now where did Blade go?” Robin asks, whispering.  
Someone taps on his shoulder and then punches him in the face.  
“Don’t ever try to scare me. You’ll regret it.” Blade states, “You know I could have knocked you out, but I didn’t. Mostly because I don’t want to have to be the one to drag their butts to med.”  
“Ow,” Robin says, “Your good, but you still need to work with the team. You know keep everyone safe, not just yourself.”  
“Come on I’ll help you.” Blade says, “Where’d you put them?”  
“Down that way take a left a right and they’re in the biggest spot I could find,” Robin says.  
***  
“This is the biggest spot you could find?” Blades asks looking at everyone piled together in a crossway.  
“Yes,” Robin says, “We don’t allow there to be a space bigger than this in the vents in case of an actual intruder.”


	6. Chapter 5: Medical Wing Wakeup

The first to wake up was Knight. He starts freaking out, then realizes the others are in the same room as him. He then realizes he’s in the medical wing, Robin is fast asleep on the couch, and Blade is nowhere to be found. Knight walks over and tries to hit Robin, but Robin grabs his hand and flips him putting his hand up to Knight’s neck.  
“It’s me! It’s me!” Knight says.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I know very well who it is” Robin says sitting up, “Never try to hit someone in their sleep especially if you don’t know what they can do, and if you don’t know if they’re actually pretending to sleep to see what you’ll do.”  
“You’re creepy,” Knight says, “What happened?”  
“You all failed at the test,” Robin says.  
“What test?” Knight says.  
“The pop quiz to see how much you guys knew about teaming up and finding an enemy who disappears in shadows and moves around quietly,” Robin says, “It looks like even the original members need practice.”  
“Oh, fun,” Knight says, “So, how long till they wake up?”  
“A few minutes,” Robin says.  
“Where’s Blade?” Knight asks.  
“She passed, sort of,” Robin says.  
At that Akita wakes up and freaks out. Knight walks over to her.  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Knight says.  
“Knight?” Akita asks.  
Knight nods his head.  
“I thought we were goners,” Akita says.  
Robin walks over and says, “You would have been if it was anyone else in that room.”  
“You scared us,” Akita says pointing a finger at him.  
“I know. It’s part of how you learn,” Robin says.  
BB wakes up and jumps off the bed ready to hit anyone who would try to hurt him.  
“If I was going to hurt you, I would’ve strapped you down,” Robin says.  
“Robin,” BB says.  
“Yep,” Robin says.  
“Don’t ever do that again,” BB says, “Knight? Akita?”  
“Yeah,” They say.  
“You’re okay?” BB asks.  
“They wouldn’t be if it was anyone else who was taking people,” Robin says.  
“True,” BB says.  
“Is this why you guys get into fights?” Knight asks.  
“Does he pull this kind of stuff all the time?” Akita asks.  
“He use to back when we first started. Trust me it helps. We use to be on edge every time he disappeared,” BB says.  
“He use to disappear, for fun?” Knight asks.  
“No,” BB says.  
Robin has walked away to check on the others. Seriva wakes up and Akita goes to her.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. You’re alright,” Akita says.  
“Akita?” Seriva asks.  
“Yeah,” Akita says.  
“You’re okay!” Seriva says hugging her, “Knight, BB you two are okay too?”  
“Yeah,” they say, walking over to her.  
“You all wouldn’t have been okay if it was anyone else in that room taking you guys,” Robin says.  
“Can I hit him?” Seriva asks.  
“No. He’s just trying to help,” BB says.  
Starfire wakes up, putting a ball of light in her hand.  
“Star it’s okay,” Akita says running to her, the others following behind.  
“You are okay?” Starfire asks.  
“Yes we’re fine,” Akita says.  
“Just a little pain,” Knight says.  
Raven and Shiri both wake up almost killing each other.  
“Aaaah!”Akita yells.  
“Sorry,” Raven says.  
“Don’t be you two were ready to kill whoever took you,” Robin says.  
“I’m not sorry for being prepared. I’m sorry for scaring the crap out of the new kids,” Raven says.  
Cyborg wakes up almost smacking BB in the head, but Akita grabs BB and pulls him out of the way.  
“That was too close,” BB says.  
“You guys are okay?” Cyborg asks.  
“Meeting in the living room. Now!” Robin says as he walks out the door.  
“Is he always this bossy?” Seriva asks.  
“He is now. When we first started he wasn’t this bad,” BB says.  
They head to the living room. Robin and Blade are waiting for them.  
“Let’s sit down,” Robin says.  
They sit in the chairs around the kitchen table.  
“You all need more practice with sticking together,” Robin says.  
“Did you have to knock us out?” Knight asks.  
“Yes, so that you wouldn’t make any noise to show the others where you were,” Robin says.  
“When will we use this training?” Akita asks.  
“When you’re out on missions. You never know if anyone’s hiding somewhere,” Robin says.  
“Now you guys could have been killed. If that wasn’t me in the room, if it was someone else, you all would’ve been captured or killed,” Robin says.  
“If it wasn’t you. Nobody’s going to attack the tower,” Seriva says.  
“Exactly what we thought when we started,” Raven says.  
“Someone has attacked us here,” Starfire says.  
“Even the original members need to relearn this, but I’m not going to warn you when I do this again,” Robin says standing up, “Remember stick together. Blade you need to learn to share and work with others. Dismissed.”  
“He’s bossy,” Akita says.  
“You think?” Shiri asks.


	7. Chapter 6: Stories

“So you girls had a sleepover during Thanksgiving, and us boys spent the night at my house?” Kight asks. “But Blade was found injured, right?”  
“Yes,” Seriva says.  
“Did you guys tell scary stories too?” Akita says.  
“Sort of,” Shiri says.  
“We told stories. Scary and not scary,” Knight says.  
“Let’s hear them,” Akita says.  
“Hey guys come here we’re gonna tell stories,” Seriva says inviting Cyborg, BB, Star, and Raven over.  
Robin is not in the room. They start telling stories and eventually got to the story Dick had told Cody and Raph.  
“Okay so there’s a story that Robin told us when we knew him as Dick,” Knight says.  
“Oh, do tell,” Seriva and Akita say.  
“It’s probably something we know,” BB says.  
“Yeah, well it’s not a true story. We’ll start with that warning,” Knight says.  
“Let’s see how’d he start?” Shiriken asks.  
“He started like this. Once there was a family in the circus. They were the greatest trapeze act the world had seen,” Knight says.  
“They flew across the top of the big tent, like birds,” Shiriken says.  
Seriva and Akita look at them with excitement. Blade looks at them interested. Raven, BB, Star, and Cyborg look at each other knowing that this story is the one that Robin had told them and it’s actually his back story.  
“Underneath trapeze acts is a net. This family never had a net under them,” Knight says.  
“One day the family went up there for a night of the performance. The young boy going across as well,” Shiriken says.  
“For the finale, the adults, including the boy's parents went leaving the boy atop one of the landings,” Knight says.  
“The rope broke and the adults fell to their deaths. Leaving the boy an orphan. The boy cries from the landing for his parents,” Shiriken says sadly.  
“Oh no!” Akita says.  
“No way this is real,” Seriva says.  
“The Circus master had to retrieve the boy, but make sure the boy did not see his mangled parents. Even though the boy did.” Knight says.  
“That isn’t good,” Akita says.  
“The boy was soon adopted and taken from the circus. He missed it but knew that it was for the best,” Shiriken says.  
“That’s sad,” Akita says.  
“Why would Robin tell such a sad story?” Seriva asks.  
“Who knows,” Knight says.  
“Who knew he had that kind of story in him?” Seriva asks grabbing the tissues for Akita.  
“We met him while he was undercover,” Shiriken says.  
“He wasn’t so businessy and he acted like he had fun playing the games,” Knight says.  
“That story...” Star says.  
“What about it?” Akita asks.  
“We know it,” Raven says quickly covering up for Star.  
“So he’s told it before,” Knight says.  
Everyone decides to walk around the tower together for a while. They eventually pass the gym, which is where Robin is at. Akita takes a quick look in skimming over Robin barley. They walk a little farther and then Akita stops and backs up looking back in the gym.  
“Akita, What are you doing?” Seriva asks, whispering.  
“There’s someone in there,” Akita says.  
The others come over just in time to see Robin make a perfect landing from the bars.  
“What the?” Shiriken says.  
“He’s so agile,” Seriva says.  
They walk away to Seriva's room. Raven, BB, Cyborg, Star, and Blade are in their rooms already.  
“Did he learn that from Batman?” Knight asks.  
“How long has he been practicing that stuff?” Akita asks.  
“I don’t know, but he has to have been practicing for a long time, I think,” Seriva says.  
“He has to have been training since he was born because even I’m not that agile,” Shiri says.  
“How could that happen? Batman took him in when he was nine,” Knight asks.  
“I don’t know how it happens, I just know he has to have trained for a long time,” Shiri says.


	8. Chapter 7: Pizza Place

It’s been three weeks since telling stories.  
“We have decided you guys need a break,” BB says.  
“So we’re all going out to eat,” Cyborg says.  
“Yes,” Knight and Akita say.  
“Wait what about Robin?” Seriva says.  
“He’s coming too,” Raven says.  
“Ugg,” Seriva and Akita say.  
“Do not worry,” Star says.  
“He promised to not be all business while we’re out,” BB says.  
They leave heading for the pizza place. Four of the new members are excited. They get to see the city, or, in the case of Knight and Shiri, they get to see a part of the city they hadn’t been to yet. Blade seems to be glad to be out of the tower.  
“Let’s hope you guys’ first day out doesn’t end as bad as ours did,” Raven says.  
Four of them look at her scarred and Blade looks at her interested. Then go back to looking out the window. Seriva rolls down the window.  
“Roll that window back up, please. I have super smell, meaning I can smell all the disgusting smells out there,” Akita says.  
“Okay,” Seriva says slowly rolling up the window.  
“There’s the Pizza place,” BB says.  
“Yay,” Akita, Shiriken, Knight, and Seriva say together.  
Seriva has stopped rolling up the window. Akita can smell the pizza, and it smells better than whatever she was smelling earlier.  
“Never mind, keep the window open,” Akita says, making everyone laugh.  
They find a quiet place to sit and order food. The day goes well and they head back to the tower.


	9. Chapter 8: Team

“Raven you’re a team captain, and BB you’re a team captain,” Robin says.  
“Do we get to pick our teammates?” BB asks.  
“No,” Raven says.  
“On team Raven is Cyborg, Akita, Knight, and myself. On team BB is Shiriken, Seriva, Starfire, and Blade,” Robin says, “Begin!”  
They begin team Raven winning until Blade finally takes down Cyborg with the help of Seriva. Then team BB begins winning moving around like they have been working together for a while. It gets down to Raven and Robin vs Starfire, BB, and Blade. BB and Starfire take down Raven together, leaving themselves open to an attack from Robin. He takes them both out. Then fights Blade, the others get up and walk to the other side of the room watching as the two fight each other.  
“This has got to be the greatest battle ever,” Knight says.  
“You should see Robin fight Slade then,” BB says.  
“We have,” Shiriken says.  
“That wasn’t at his best,” Cyborg says.  
The two finally call a draw around supper time.  
“You still need to work on your team skills,” Robin says.  
“No dip,” Blade says, then walks away.  
“She is so not happy,” Knight says.  
“She probably isn’t having a good day,” Akita says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah.... I got distracted doing nothing.... whoops. Sorry!


	10. Chapter 9: Too Many Bad Days

Every day was the same thing, and missions were fun, but they split up into groups because there’s so many of them. And every day Blade is mad.  
“Okay, what is wrong with that girl?” Knight asks.  
“Bad day,” Akita says.  
“If it is, there have been too many bad days,” Shiri says.  
“She had a horrible childhood,” Seriva says, looking at Blade.  
The team became worried, especially when Blade started to get into a fight with Robin every day.  
“Where are you going?” Robin asks.  
“Nowhere,” Blade says.  
“Really?” Robin says.  
“You don’t need to know where I’m at,” Blade says.  
“I’m team leader,” Robin says.  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t make you my babysitter! You can’t control everyone!” Blade yells, slamming her bedroom door.  
“Shesh,” Knight says.  
“Could they be any louder?” Seriva asks.  
“Probably,” Raven says.  
Blade walks back out with a bag in her hands.  
“I may not be your babysitter or whatever, but you are my responsibility so I have to know where you are going,” Robin says.  
“I’m going somewhere and you’re not following. If you do I’ll never come back,” Blade says walking out the tower.  
Robin stays at the tower, going to the training room, and taking his anger out on the dummy.  
“What did that dummy do to you?” Akita asks.  
Robin hangs his head, knowing it’s not good to be caught taking your anger out when you’re trying to teach the new guys it’s not okay to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I got it up two days in a row. Sorry, my updating is sporadic at best. I'm trying, but my brain just does not want to cooperate.


	11. Chapter 10: Trouble

Blade still hasn’t returned after storming off, and it’s been a week.  
“Maybe she wants to cool off,” Akita says.  
“We have to find her,” Robin says.  
“Why is there a bunch of red dots right here?” Knight asks, pointing at the map.  
“You’re communication devices have tracking stuff on them. I put them there just in case somebody went missing during a mission or something. It’s happened too many times,” Robin says.  
“Don’t worry we all have it,” BB says.  
“We decided this, because of all the people after us,” Cyborg says.  
“When were you going to tell us?” Shiriken asks.  
“Today, actually,” Robin says.  
“There’s a red dot way over there,” Seriva says.  
“That must be Blade,” Knight says.  
“But what is she doing way out there?” BB asks.  
“No idea, but we’re about to find out,” Robin says.  
Everyone quickly grabs their stuff and follows Robin.  
“Okay, Star, and Knight you’ll wait for a signal here. Seriva, Cyborg you’ll go around back and wait for a signal. Raven, Shiriken, BB, and Akita you’ll come with me,” Robin says.  
“What’s the signal?” Seriva asks.  
“People fighting or screaming,” Cyborg says.  
Robin, Raven, BB, Akita, and Shiriken sneak in and see a man.  
“I don’t see Blade,” Akita says.  
They quietly drop down, so they can hear the conversation.  
“This’ll be fun,” the man says, opening a portal.  
The man walks up to the portal taking a gun and something else with him, the team could not identify it. Then all of a sudden the man falls to the floor, Blade on top.  
“You’ll never get away,” Blade says.  
The man throws her off and stands in front of the portal.  
“Who’s gonna stop me?” the man asks.  
Blade jumps on him accidentally going through the portal with him.  
“Blade!”Robin yells.  
The four outside run in to find the others just standing there looking at the wall.  
“Uh guys, Where’s Blade?” Seriva asks.  
“She disappeared,” Akita says.  
“What?” Knight asks.  
“She went through a portal there,” Shiri says, pointing at the wall.  
“We should get out of here. We have to find Blade,” Robin says.  
They get back to the tower and the red dot that is Blade is now gone.  
“Where’d it go?” Knight asks.  
“Wherever Blade went,” Robin says.


	12. Chapter 11: What Happened

*Blade’s POV*  
When I appeared, the place was trashed. So I walk outside and the city looked like it has been through hell and back. I decide to go back to the tower, maybe someone there has answers. When I arrive the tower looks abandoned, ruined.  
“What happened here?” I ask myself.  
I run to the living room tripping on wires and falling.  
“Who’s there?” a male voice asks, I begin to slowly get up.  
“He asked you a question,” a girl’s voice says from behind me, putting something against my back.  
“I could ask you the same question,” I say, reaching my arm back carefully.  
I then grab the weapon and try to throw it. I wind up throwing the girl into the guy. They get up and run into the light, and I sort of recognize them.  
“Where’d you go?” the man asks.  
“Cyborg? Seriva?” I ask.  
“How!?” Seriva asks, a little startled.  
I step out and the two gasp.  
“Blade?” Seriva asks.  
“Yeah,” I say.  
“How are you so young?” Cyborg asks.  
Just then they hear a small beep.  
“What’s that?” I ask.  
“It’s you,” Seriva says.  
“Robin put trackers in all of our coms, to protect us if we ever got kidnapped,” Cyborg says.  
“Yours hasn’t been on in years,” Seriva says.  
“I don’t understand. How long have I been gone?” I ask.  
“Ten years,” Cyborg says.  
“No!” I say, “Where’s everyone else?”  
“Losing you hit us pretty hard, and Robin finally told us what had happened to a girl they were protecting. It’s why he was always so hard on us,” Seriva says.  
“We were protecting her and we lost her,” Cyborg says.  
“It had hit Robin the hardest because he had gotten along with that girl so well, the whole team loved her. And they lost her. They eventually found her, but it was too late,” Seriva says.  
“She was dead,” Cyborg says.  
“But Robin did admit they never found the body they only found so much blood,” Seriva says.  
“That much blood loss would kill anyone,” Cyborg says, “We failed that girl.”  
“But...” I say.  
“What?” Seriva asks.  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” I say trying to cover up the fact that I knew that story all too well.  
“The team broke up,” Seriva says.  
“They all went their own ways,” Cyborg says.  
“What about you two?” I ask.  
“We stayed here for three reasons,” Seriva says.  
“One, they don’t have good enough tech to sustain us,” Cyborg says.  
“Two, we fell in love,” Seriva says, grabbing Cyborg’s hand.  
“Three, we kind of hoped you would turn up one day,” Cyborg says.  
“Wow,” I say.  
“Keji went back to where ever he came from,” Seriva says.  
“Raven disappeared,” Cyborg says.  
“Adina went to a zoo and never returned,” Seriva says.  
“BB joined the circus,” Cyborg says.  
“Cody went looking for Keji,” Seriva says.  
“Star travels around. She couldn’t leave Earth,” Cyborg says.  
“Robin, who knows what happened to him,” Seriva says.  
“I have to find them, all of them. This team can’t fall apart, and I need everyone’s help,” I say.  
“Good luck,” Cyborg says.  
“We’d come with, but we can’t leave the tower,” Seriva says, hugging me.  
I leave, determined to find my friends. I find BB at the circus first.


	13. Chapter 12: The Circus

*Blade’s POV*  
I get to the circus and find a cage with a green monkey in it. I wait till closing time. When they finally close, the monkey turns into BB. I walk over and hide.  
“You’ve changed,” I say.  
“Who’s there?” BB asks.  
“A friend,” I say.  
“I’m listening,” BB says.  
“You have to help me,” I say.  
“Why?” BB asks.  
“Because I need your help. I need the team. You’re a hero Beast Boy,” I say.  
“There is no team. I’m no longer a hero. That ended a long time ago,” BB says.  
“You’re still you,” I say.  
“Yeah, but I’m no longer Beast Boy,” BB says.  
“Yes, you are,” I say.  
“Who are you to say that?” BB asks.  
“I told you I’m a friend,” I say.  
“A friend from how long ago?” BB asks.  
“Ten years ago,” I say.  
“That explains everything. I’m gonna guess that you don’t know that the team broke up,” BB says.  
“Oh, I know. I already talked to Cyborg and Seriva,” I say.  
“Then why are you bothering me?” BB says.  
“Because I want the team to get back together,” I say.  
“It’s not gonna work,” BB says.  
“Really? Because I believe it will,” I say walking in front of his cage.  
I stand there and watch him. I know that if he turned his head he’d see me.  
“Go away. Only one person has a slight chance of bringing us back together,” BB says.  
“Oh trust me I know, Garfield,” I say  
BB looks up, then looks at me, and gasps.  
“Blade?” BB asks.  
“Yes,” I say.  
“You’re alive!” BB says excited, “I’ll follow you. I can help you get the others.”  
We leave, and head for the zoo.


	14. Chapter 13: The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are shorter, sorry. But that also means I'll be adding two instead of one when I add them in.

*Blade’s POV*  
We arrive at the zoo and head for the wolf emporium and find Adina.  
“Adina,” BB says.  
“Beast Boy!” Adina says, turning back into herself.  
“Why are you in there?” BB asks.  
“There was nothing else I could do. So I pretended to be an extinct species of wolf,” Adina says, “Why are you here?”  
“I need your help,” BB says.  
“With what?” Adina asks.  
“I’m getting the team back together, someone needs our help,” BB says.  
“I’ll come,” Adina says  
“Me too,” Shiri says, appearing out of nowhere, “But first, who are we helping?”  
“An old friend,” BB says.  
BB, Raph, and Adina leave, and I follow closely behind. We decided it would be best to tell everyone at once. The others don’t notice me as we head to find the next person.


	15. Chapter 14: Raven and Knight

*Blade’s POV*  
We arrived at an old broke down building, and walk inside. We head for a room and open the door. Inside it’s white, and there is Raven.  
“Raven,” Keji says.  
“Keji, Beast Boy, Adina,” Raven says.  
“We need your help,” BB says.  
“With what?” Raven asks  
“We are trying to get the team back together,” Keji says.  
“Why?” Raven asks.  
“Someone needs our help,” Adina says.  
“So? We aren’t heroes anymore,” Raven says, “They need to find someone else.”  
“It’s our duty,” Keji says.  
“Not anymore,” Raven says.  
“Please Raven,” Adina says.  
“Who needs our help?” Raven asks, “We can’t even help ourselves.”  
“An old friend,” BB says.  
“How old of a friend?” Raven asks.  
“We knew this person ten years ago,” BB says.  
“Then shouldn’t they know we aren’t a team anymore?” Raven asks.  
“Exactly what I said, but they said they went and talked to Seriva and Cyborg, so they know,” BB says.  
“Please Rae, we need everyone,” Keji pleaded.  
“Fine! I’ll help,” Raven says.  
“Yes,” Adina says.  
“Keji?” a voice asks.  
We turn around to see Cody, aka Knight, standing there. The hope that has always been there glimmered even brighter at the sight of Keji and the others together.  
“Cody?” Keji asks.  
“Yeah. I’ve been looking for you everywhere dude,” Cody says.  
“We are trying to get the old team back together,” Keji says.  
“I’ll help where I can, but I do have a few questions,” Cody says.  
“I can answer them,” BB says.  
“First, why are you trying to get the team back together?” Cody asks.  
“An old friend needs our help,” BB says.  
“How long ago did we know them?” Cody asks.  
“Ten years ago,” BB says.  
“Who?” Cody asks.  
“I’ll tell everyone when we’re all together, that way I don’t have to repeat myself,” BB says.  
“Okay, who else do we need?” Cody asks.  
“Robin and Starfire. Seriva and Cyborg are already on board, they just can’t leave the tower right now,” BB says.  
We leave and begin looking for Star and Robin. I’m glad that he’s last. I want to apologize, but I don’t even know where to start.


	16. Chapter 15: Star and Robin

*Blade’s POV*  
We walked around Jump City for a while before stopping.  
“We may never find the other two,” Adina says.  
“Beast Boy? Rae?” a female voice came from the house beside them.  
“Star?” Rae asks.  
“It’s so good to see you,” Star says as she pulls Rae into a hug.  
“We need your help Star,” BB says as Star hugs him.  
“With what?” Star asks.  
“We are trying to get the team back together,” BB says.  
“Why?” Star asks.  
“An old friend needs our help,” BB says.  
“How long ago did we know them?” Star asks.  
“Ten years ago,” BB says  
“I’ll help,” Star says, “Just one more thing, are they Keji, Cody, and Adina?”  
“Yeah,” BB says.  
Star runs over and hugs them, happy to see them again.  
“Where’s Seriva?” Star asks.  
“The tower,” Adina says.  
“We better get a move on. There’s a reason there’s a curfew here,” Star says.  
We begin to walk again, but the others get attacked. They begin to fight, but they haven’t worked together in so long it’s not going to work.  
“I told you,” Star says.  
I decide it’s time to show them who they're fighting for. It’s the only way to save them, but before I can make my move, someone else jumps out. The mysterious man takes out most of them, but the others run.  
“You should really listen to curfew, and leave the fighting to the professionals,” the man says.  
“Who are you?” Knight asks.  
“I’m Nightwing,” Nightwing says.  
“Dick?” Star asks.  
Nightwing quickly turns around and sees his old friends. The old team. Well most of them anyway.  
“Star, Rae, Beast Boy, Cody, Keji, and Adina?” Dick asks.  
“Yeah,” They answer.  
“What are you all doing?” Dick asks.  
Seeing Dick again made me happier. My hope to make sure this never happens raised more than ever.  
“We are trying to get the old team back together,” Rae says.  
“Why?” Dick asks, “It didn’t work back then.”  
“An old friend needs our help,” Knight says.  
“How long ago did we know them?” Dick asks.  
“Ten years ago,” BB says, “We have to get to the tower. We’ll talk there.”  
“Come with us Nightwing,” Adina says.  
“I’ll come,” Nightwing says.  
We leave and head for the tower. When we arrive the reunions get a little teary.  
“Pearl?” Adina asks when she sees a figure in the living room.  
“Adina,” Pearl says as she hugs Adina.  
The two begin to cry. Then Pearl sees the others, hugging the girls, and shaking the boy's hands.  
“Vic?” BB asks seeing another figure.  
“Gar!” Cyborg says as he pulls BB into a bro hug.  
“It’s good to see you,” BB says.  
“I didn’t think this could ever happen,” Cyborg says, “We’re all in one place again, and it’s in the titan tower.”  
“Well, you didn’t give us much of a choice,” BB laughs.  
“So who are we helping?” Rae asks.  
Pearl and Cyborg look at each other than BB. BB whispers the plan that was made by him and Blade that way they wouldn’t have to explain it over and over. As they talk I notice a figure on the ceiling, so I climb up. It’s a man, and he has a gun pointed at Nightwing. He pulls the safety, then places his finger on the trigger, pulling it.  
“NO!” I scream jumping in front of the shot.


	17. Chapter 16: Gun Shot

*3rd Person POV*  
The team watches as BB talks to Pearl and Cyborg.  
“So who’s he?” Pearl asks.  
“Dick,” BB says.  
“No way,” Cyborg says.  
“Yep,” BB says.  
They turn to the others ready to introduce their old friend, but BB notices a little glimmer in the ceiling.  
“When did we put something shining on the ceiling?” BB asks.  
“We didn’t,” Pearl says.  
BB looks back at them confused, then realizes what’s up there, but before he can warn the others a gun goes off.  
“Get Down!” Pearl screams.  
“NO!” a girl, Blade yells.  
The bullet hits her and she falls to the ground with a thump.  
“Ahh!” Adina squeals.  
BB, Cyborg, and Pearl look with horror at Blade, while the other just stare at her, still not figuring it all out. Blade slowly gets up as the man jumps down pointing the gun again.  
“So you’d rather die first,” the man says.  
“I won’t let you hurt them,” Blade says through her teeth, clenching back the pain.  
“And who are you to stop me?” the man asks.  
“An old friend of theirs,” Blade says, as she lunges at him, engaging in hand-to-hand combat.  
The two begin to wrestle around, and the others watch in horror.  
“Is that the old friend?” Adina asks.  
“Yep,” BB says.  
Blade stands up after knocking the man out. Then Dick realizes something.  
“Blade?” Dick asks, a little hopefully.


	18. Chapter 17: Blade?

*Blade’s POV*  
I finally knock out the guy, but I feel a little woozy from the gunshot.  
“Blade?” Dick asks, a little hopeful.  
I turn around and look at my old friends, older maybe, but still my friends.  
“Ow,” I say, “You know gunshots hurt.”  
“You think!” Pearl says.  
“What were you thinking?” BB says.  
“I was thinking I have to save them,” I say, “Dick I’m sorry for leaving without telling you where I was going.”  
“You’re alive?” Adina asks.  
“Barely. I like to call my experience time travel,” I say, and begin coughing.  
“Are you okay?” Cody asks as Dick grabs me before I fall.  
“I’m peachy,” I say sarcastically, “It hurts!”  
“Sorry,” Cody apologizes.  
“So we’re helping Blade do what exactly?” Keji asks.  
“Not get shot?” Rae suggests.  
“Haha, very funny,” I say.  
“We have to help her get back to ten years ago,” BB says, “It’s the only way to make sure none of this happens.”  
“So you just time traveled?” Cody asks, “You didn’t die?”  
“I’m very much alive,” I say.  
“Except for the fact that you’ve been shot,” Pearl says.  
“Yeah, one more thing, because you won’t know this back then anytime soon,” I say, standing up, “I can heal myself and I can hear your thoughts.”  
“Really?” Cody asks, a little excited.  
“Yep, you're thinking about how cool it is to have mind-reading powers and you’re wondering if I can hear what you’re thinking right now,” I say to Cody, “By the way pizza, really?”  
“She’s right,” Cody says.  
“That power can be used against you,” Dick says.  
“I know, that’s exactly why I never told you guys,” I say.  
“Nice,” Pearl says.  
“One more thing,” I say, “I finally decided you should know who I am. Especially after what Pearl told me.”  
“What did Pearl tell you?” Adina asks.  
“What Robin had told the team after I went missing. The girl they lost and hearing how much they cared about her, and how much they miss her,” I say.  
“That half explains it,” Rae says.  
“You were protecting a girl, and then one day she was gone. You never found the body,” I say.  
“Only blood,” Dick says, “We felt as though we had let her down. We lost a girl, a kid our own age. It hit us all pretty hard.”  
“Because you were so close to her,” Pearl finished.  
“What does that have to do with this again?” Cody asks.  
I take off my mask and say, “Because my real name is Tori, and I’m the girl you lost. I didn’t die. The man who kidnapped me wanted you to think that.”  
The team was silent for a few moments.  
“Who kidnapped you?” Cyborg blurted.  
“A man I had hoped to never see again,” I say, “My father.”  
“We were protecting you from your own dad?” BB asks.  
“Yes,” I say.  
“And your dad is?” Star asks.  
I take a deep breath, and debate with myself till finally, I say, “Slade Wilson.”  
The team had looks of bewilderment and surprise on their face. They were shocked, to say the least.  
“I never wanted to tell you, because I thought it would make you treat me differently,” I say, then Adina and Pearl hug me.  
“Who knew Slade had a kid?” Cody asks.  
“Who knew we were protecting you?” BB asks.  
“Who knows what he did to you?” Cyborg asks.  
“I knew, and you don’t need to know what my father did to me,” I say.


	19. Chapter 18: Portal Home

We finally got the portal built, and along the way, the others rekindled their friendships. I apologized so many times to Dick. One time when we were alone and the others were out Dick kissed me.  
“Sorry, I always wondered if...” Dick says, but I cut him off with a kiss.  
“It’s okay, I wondered too,” I say after breaking the kiss.  
“So?” Dick asks.  
“It was better than I dreamed of,” I say.  
“Same,” Dick says as he kisses me again.  
“You know it’ll be weird when I go back,” I say.  
“Yeah, poor me,” Dick jokes.  
We also found a way to sustain Cyborg and Seriva outside the tower. I also found out that my father, Slade has taken over Jump City, and I have to stop him in the past. Slade is working against us in the future so we have had to be careful.  
We start up the time machine and say our goodbyes.  
“We’ll miss you,” Cody says.  
“How can you miss me when I’m going back?” I ask.  
“Bye,” Dick says.  
“Bye,” I say as I hug him.  
I turn back to the portal and begin to walk, I turn around, and all of a sudden something happens.  
“Ambush!” Star yells.  
My friends are quickly surrounded.  
“Because you’re all constantly against me I’ll kill you all,” Slade says as he walks out.  
I watch horrified as Slade kills my friends one by one. First, he kills Raven, then Raph, Cody, Adina, Seriva, and BB. He then kills Cyborg, and Dick looks back and sees me.  
“Go!” Dick yells, “Run! Only you can save us!”  
Slade looks to see who Dick’s yelling at.  
“Grab her!” Slade orders.  
Slade’s men begin to fire their guns. Bullets went everywhere, some of the bullets hit me. I see Slade kill Dick and my heart breaks. I run through the portal. Halfway through the portal, I throw a bomb destroying the other side. I begin to cry at the loss of my friends, but I stand back up, knowing that I’m the only person who can save them. I stumble to the other end of the portal. The bullet wounds hurt so much, but I make it. All of a sudden the portal begins to explode. The explosion forces me out and to someplace.


	20. Chapter 19: Home

The team was sitting in the living room together, hoping the map would have another red dot on it. They felt so useless, they couldn’t even try to save Blade.  
“I think it’s time you guys know a story,” Robin says.  
“Okay,” Seriva says.  
“When we first started as a team we were kids. One day we were finally allowed to protect someone at all hours of the day and night,” Robin says.  
“It was a girl our age,” BB says.  
“She became close to us,” Star says.  
“Robin related the most to her, and got along the best with her,” Raven says.  
“We lost her,” Robin says sadly.  
“By the time we found her it was too late,” BB remembers sadly.  
“There was blood everywhere,” Star says.  
“So much blood,” Raven says.  
“Anyone who lost that much blood would have died,” Cyborg says.  
“We had failed her,” Robin says.  
“We never forgave ourselves for that,” Cyborg says.  
“With Blade missing we feel it all over again,” Raven says.  
“We will understand if you do not want anything to do with the team,” Star says.  
“We know how much it hurts,” BB says.  
The others stand up and hug them Seriva grabbing Robin and Cyborg into a hug, Akita hugging BB, Knight hugging Star, and Raph hugging Raven.  
All of a sudden the map began to beep.  
“Blade,” Robin says running to the couch to look at the map.  
“It says she’s here though,” Seriva says.  
“At the tower,” Akita says.  
“How?” BB asks.  
Then they see a portal open behind them, and they get into fighting stances. They watch as sparks fly off the portal.  
“Ahh!” Akita yells.  
Then somebody gets thrown across the room, and the portal explodes. The dust settles and the team looks back at who had fallen, and they begin to stand up. Raven notices the blood trail from where the portal was to where the mysterious person is now.  
“Whoever that is, they’re bleeding,” Raven says.  
They all look at the person again as they stumble a little bit.  
“Ow,” a familiar voice says.  
“Blade?” Akita asks, hopeful.  
“You know bullets really hurt,” Blade says as she stumbles into the light, and then falls, passing out on the floor.  
“This is why we have the red dots,” Robin says as he picks up Blade and takes her to the medical wing.  
The team waits for her to wake, this time not leaving her side.


	21. Chapter 20: Wake Up

Blade finally wakes up. At first, she’s a little frightened of where she might be, but then she recognizes the room she’s in. She’s in the medical ward, and Raven is on the couch sleeping. The others have gone on a mission. She walks over and crouches by Raven waiting for her to wake.  
Raven finally wakes up. As she begins to sit up Blade hugs her. Raven’s startled by this. Blade has never hugged anyone, she’s always been emotionally detached.  
“Blade,” Raven says.  
“Raven, I missed you,” Blade says as she pulls away.  
“The others are back,” Raven says, Blade looks at Raven sadly.  
The others walk in, but stop in their tracks and see Blade awake.  
“Blade,” Akita says as she hugs her.  
“Hello Akita,” Blade says.  
“Sorry,” Akita says pulling away.  
“It’s okay,” Blade says.  
Blade sees Dick and wants so bad to run to him and hug him, but knows that it’ll be too weird.  
“I’m sorry for running off like that Robin,” Blade says  
“I’m sorry for yelling,” Robin says.  
The other girls run over and give Blade a hug.  
“Do you see what I see?” BB asks.  
“What?” Akita asks.  
“Hey, guys!” BB yells, and everyone looks at him, “Blade’s actually smiling.”  
Everyone laughs at that. Blade had never smiled before or even laughed. When they heard her laugh and saw her smile it made them smile. They changed her life for the better.  
“So, what exactly happened to you?” Seriva asks Blade.  
“Yeah, where’d you go?” Akita says.  
“I’ll answer all your questions in the living room,” Blade says.  
The team heads for the living room, talking along the way.


	22. Chapter 21: Living Room Talk

We enter the living room and sit down.  
“Where did you go?” Star asks.  
“I went through a portal,” I say  
“We saw that,” Akita says.  
“The portal took me ten years into the future,” I say.  
“What?” Seriva asks bewildered.  
“I got to see you guys, you were older,” I say.  
“What was I doing?” Knight asks excitedly.  
“You were... traveling,” I say a little unsure.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t tell us everything,” Robin says.  
“Well if I get this right, none of what happened in that future should happen,” I say.  
“How bad was the future?” Cyborg asks.  
“Pretty bad,” I say.  
“So we save the future,” Knight says.  
“How?” Shiriken asks.  
“First, no one leaves this team. Ever,” I say.  
“Wait we weren’t together?” Akita asks.  
“No, and I had so much fun bringing you all back together,” I say.  
“Ugg,” Raven says.  
“We have to protect Jump City,” I say.  
“We already do that,” Star says.  
“I know,” I say.  
“But we didn’t in the future, I guess,” BB says.  
“We need to beat the person who took over in the future,” I say.  
“And that would be?” Seriva asks.  
“Slade,” I say.  
“Oh, fun,” Shiriken says.  
“He’s the one enemy we all have in common,” Knight says.  
“Is that it?” Raven asks.  
“One more thing, promise me you’ll all be safe,” I say looking at each of them sadly.  
The others nod at me. I think they can see the pain I felt in the future.


	23. Chapter 22: We Have To Talk

Robin walks over to me after the meeting ended.  
“We have to talk,” Robin says walking away.  
He takes me to the roof of the tower.  
“Why here?” I ask.  
“So the others won’t be able to listen in,” Robin says.  
“What’s up?” I ask.  
“You came back from death,” Robin says sitting down.  
“I only went to the future,” I say.  
“No,” Robin says, “When you came back you passed out on the floor.”  
“Yeah I remember coming back and falling,” I say.  
“I took you to the medical wing. We almost lost you,” Robin says, “Five times.”  
“Oh,” I say.  
“The last time your heart stopped, we thought we had lost you forever,” Robin says.  
“I’m sorry that that happened,” I say looking at him.  
I can tell there is sadness in his eyes.  
“I guess I just wanted to tell you never do that again,” Robin says.  
“I’m sorry,” I say as I hug him.  
I then realize Robin’s hugging me back, and there are tears falling from his eyes. I reach up and wipe them away. He looks at me, his sad eyes staring into my sad eyes. We sit there for sometime.  
“Why are you crying?” Robin finally asks.  
“I saw something in the future and I know I have to stop it,” I say.  
“What did you see?” Robin asks.  
“I saw everything. The world had fallen into a state I never thought it could. People were scared, you guys were scared,” I say, beginning to tear up.  
“It must’ve been hard,” Robin says.  
“That’s not even the worst part,” I say.  
“What is the worst part?” Robin asks, a little scared.  
“I now see dead people walking around, and all I can do is look at them and see their death all over again,” I say.  
“You watched someone die?” Robin asks.  
“I couldn’t do anything to save them. One of them told me to run, so I ran through the portal, and I turned around, and saw Slade kill him. He killed him with a gun at point blank range,” I say crying.  
“I’ve seen people die too. Everyday I wish I could go back and save them, but I don’t get that chance. You’ve been given the greatest gift, and the greatest chance. You can save lives,” Robin says trying to cheer me up.  
“I’ve also been given the greatest secrets,” I say.  
“You can tell me anything,” Robin says, pulling me closer.  
“I watched them die Dick,” I say, “How can I ever look at them the same way again?”  
“I don’t know,” Robin confesses, “Who did you see die?”  
“I saw Raven die first,” I say.  
“You saw the team die,” Robin guesses.  
“Yeah, even you,” I say, my heart breaking again.  
“You’ve been through so much even though you haven’t really been working with us that long,” Robin says.  
I look at him and then rest my head on his chest. I want so bad to just kiss him, but I can’t, it would be too awkward.


	24. Chapter 23: Pop Quiz

It’s been a month since Blade’s return and the team actually sees her smile and laugh. They know that her life has changed for the better because of them and because of whatever happened in the future. Blade still refused to tell them all that she saw. She always said that until she made sure it never happens they won’t be able to know.  
The team starts training in the training room together helping each other out. Robin has decided to do another pop quiz, but of course doesn’t tell anyone.  
“Hey Robin,” Blade says turning around to find him gone, “Where’s Robin!?”  
The others look over and groan.  
“Not again,” Akita groans.  
“Let me guess pop quiz?” Blade asks.  
“Group up don’t let him take anyone,” Cy says.  
They group up everyone taking one partner, then they realize someone’s already missing.  
“Where did Blade go?” Akita says a little scarred.  
“Great,” Shiriken says.  
“I hate it when he does that,” Knight says.  
“Me too,” Seriva says.

***Robins POV**

I had escaped to the ceiling and listened to the team's conversation chuckling.  
“Where did Blade go?” Akita says a little scarred.  
At this I froze and began frantically searching for her. The team continues talking while I search for the missing teammate.  
“Great,” Shiriken says.  
“I hate it when he does that,” Knight says.  
“Me too,” Seriva says.  
I had not taken Blade. Where could she be?  
“We aren’t falling for this again Robin,” Rae yells.  
“Give Blade back and we’ll try again some other time,” BB says.  
I was still searching for her, but there was no sign of her. There had to be someone inside the tower taking out the team I have to warn them. But how could I without giving away my position?

***Blade’s POV***

After realizing what Robin was doing I decided to hide on top of the vents. I watched the commotions of my friends and couldn’t believe they thought Robin had caught me off guard. I begin to move around and I finally see Robin in the ceiling.  
I get up to the ceiling without alerting anyone to my position and sit behind Robin waiting. The others are still searching for me and Robin is keeping an eye out for me. Then I hear them begin to yell at Robin, still believing he had grabbed me.  
“We aren’t falling for this again Robin,” Rae yells.  
“Give Blade back and we’ll try again some other time,” BB says.  
‘Ha’ I thought, ‘Robin doesn’t have me.’  
I could see Robin begin to worry, so I stood up.

***3rd person POV***

Robin saw a shadow creep over him and let out a scream as someone tackled him. The others look up and see the two figures tumble to the ground. They get into a fighting stance hoping that no one had invaded the tower.  
Robin throws the figure off of him and the two begin sparring. The mysterious person, Blade, finally pins Robin to the ground.  
“Titans run!” Robin yells.  
The others just stand there ready to defend themselves until they hear the mysterious person talk.  
“I win,” the familiar girl voice says.  
Robin realizes it’s Blade and lets out a relieved sigh as she pulls him up. The dust settles and the team sees their friends standing there.  
“Dude you scared us,” BB says.  
“We thought you took Blade,” Seriva says pointing at Robin.  
“I didn’t take her, and when I realized she was gone I froze. I thought someone was inside the tower and had taken her,” Robin says.  
“So we were all scared,” Akita says.  
“Except Blade,” Cy says.  
“How’d you know I was up there?” Robin asks. “I changed my hiding spot this time.”  
“That has something to do with what I saw in the future,” Blade says.  
“Great now she has another reason to be mysterious,” Knight says.


	25. Chapter 24: The Roof

***Blade’s POV***  
Robin has been taking me up to the roof to talk. He understands more than anyone and I feel like I’m falling for him all over again. He tries to council me to his best ability.  
We go up to the roof again. It’s like our secret hiding place when we want to cry, without the others seeing.  
“How are you feeling today?” Robin asks sitting on the edge of the roof.  
“I still feel like I’m seeing ghosts,” I say sitting next to Robin.  
“You have to remember that you're here to save them. They won’t die.”  
“They will. If I don’t succeed.”  
“You will succeed. I know you will.” Robin looks at me as I begin to cry.  
“Will I ever get the courage to tell them?”  
“I think you should wait till after you know they’re safe.”  
“I want to avoid ever telling them. I don’t want them to know how much pain there was.”  
“They can’t remain innocent forever.”  
“I know, but I want them to remain innocent and childish as long as possible.”  
“You can’t cave in. You can’t give up, ever. I know that this is a lot of weight on one person, and I’ll try to help you as much as I can.” Robin says looking me in the eyes.  
In that moment I realize that I can’t hold back my feelings forever.  
“I’m just worried.” I say.  
“I know.”  
Robin hugs me and we stay like that for awhile. I never want it to end. I look up at him as he slowly pulls away, and I can no longer hold back. I kiss Robin.

***Robin’s POV***

I could see the fear and worry in her eyes and all I could think to do was hug her. Even though all I wanted to do was take away all her pain, and kiss her.  
I begin to pull back slowly and she looks up at me. Then she kisses me. At first I was surprised, then I closed the kiss. She breaks the kiss and looks away sheepishly.  
“I’m sorry, I...”  
I grab her and pull her into a kiss. We finally part, and just stare at each other.  
“I always wondered if you liked me,” I say.  
“I know,” Blade says.  
I look at her bewildered, and she looks at me smiling.  
“You told me in the future,” Blade says crying.  
“I kissed you in the future, didn’t I?”  
“Yeah at first it was a surprise, then we just kinda got used to it.”  
“So it was weird coming back after that. You had to pretend like nothing had happened.”  
“Yeah. The others laughed when they found us kissing. They said they thought we’d never get together.”  
“Ha!”  
“Yeah. I know exactly what I was thinking.”  
“So when I died you didn’t just lose a friend.” Robin guessed.  
“I also lost the man I fell in love with.” Blade says looking at me, and she began to cry.  
I hug her say, “I know how that feels. I’ve lost people I love too.

***3 weeks later (Blade’s POV)***

We have been sneaking to the roof a lot lately. We don’t want the others to find out just yet.  
“Anything you want to talk about?” I ask.  
“You get to come see where I lived as a kid.” Robin says.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Batman approved.”  
“That’ll be fun.”  
“Anything you want to talk about?  
“The team was right.”  
“About what?”  
“I never had a happy childhood. I didn’t even have a childhood. Before I meet you guys I never even knew that happy existed.”  
I snuggled next to Robin, now my boyfriend, and I began to cry. He holds me close.  
“I lost my parents when I was nine.”  
I look at him quizzically.  
“They died.” Robin says sadly.  
“How?”  
“We were part of a circus. We were the greatest trapeze act the world had seen.”  
“The Flying Graysons.” Blade guesses, earning a stunned look from Robin.  
“How’d you know?”  
“I heard about it when I was a kid. The others seem to think the story you told them is not real.”  
“Yeah, I guess I gave them that impression.”  
“They said it was a story you told while undercover.”  
“Every time I tell it I hope it would get easier, but it didn’t.”  
“I guess you never fully get over seeing someone die.”  
“It’s as if someone has pulled a piece of you out.”  
“A piece that no one else, but the person you lost can fill.”  
I could tell that he was speaking from experience and I knew I was speaking from experience. We hug and just let the tears roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bat fun next Chapter!! Time to meet Jason!!


	26. Chapter 25: Bat Home

We finally get to the house that Robin lived in as a kid. It’s not a house, it’s a mansion. I still can’t believe he called it a house. I mean I know who he lived with but I still can’t believe he called it a house.  
“This is where I lived,” Robin says.  
“This is a mansion, not a house,” I say.  
“You get used to it.”  
We walk up to the door and knock. We wait a few minutes. Finally, someone comes to answer the door. It’s an older man.  
“Hi Alfred,” Dick says.  
“Hello Master Dick,” Alfred greets, “Who is this?”  
“This is Blade,” Dick says.  
“Welcome Miss Blade,” Alfred greets.  
“Thank you, Alfred,” I say.  
We enter, and the place seems even bigger on the inside than the outside. Robin laughs at how surprised I am, so I elbow him in the stomach.  
“It is good to see you again Master Dick,” Alfred says, walking towards what looks like the kitchen.  
“It’s good to see you to Alfred,” Dick says following him.  
I decide to follow him, but stop in my tracks when I see a figure at the top of the stairs. I move into the shadows to hide. Then make my way onto the ceiling, as a boy not much younger than Dick walks down the stairs. The boy walks into the kitchen, and I follow on the ceiling.  
“Alfred,” the boy says, “Who’s this?”  
Dick turns around almost immediately, because of the new voice.  
“This is Master Dick,” Alfred says.  
“Really?” the boy asks, “I’m Jason Todd.”  
“Dick Grayson,” Dick says, shaking Jason’s hand.  
“I thought I saw two people walk into the kitchen with you,” Jason says, confused.  
“There is. She’s right....” Dick says, then realizes I’m gone, “Great. Where’d she go?”  
“Who?” Jason asks.  
“A friend of mine.”  
They look around for a while but stop when a man walks in.  
“Hi Bruce,” Dick says.  
“Dick,” Bruce says.  
You could feel the tension in the room grow, but Bruce had invited Dick and me over.  
“What are you looking for?” Bruce asks, seeing Jason still looking around.  
“Remember me asking if I could bring a friend?” Dick asks.  
“Yeah,” Bruce replies.  
“Well she kind of disappeared,” Dick says.  
“Kind of?”  
“Well I thought she was right behind me, but something must’ve caught her attention.”  
“Does she like hiding in shadows?” Bruce asks after looking at the ceiling.  
“Yeah. She gets startled very easily.”  
I jump down from the ceiling after realizing that these people live here. I landed with a soft thump that made everyone turn around quickly, except Bruce.  
“Where were you?” Dick asks.  
“On the ceiling,” I answer.  
“Why?”  
“Because I saw him on the stairs,” I say pointing to Jason, “And I thought he could be an intruder.”  
Dick lets out a small sigh.  
“Would you get off the counter?” Dick asks.  
I jump down, and the others just stand there watching.  
“Who are you?” Jason finally asks.  
“This is Blade, my friend,” Dick says.  
“I’m Jason,” Jason says.  
“That’s Bruce,” Dick says, pointing to the man.  
We shake hands, but it’s awkward.  
“Who trained you?” Bruce asks.  
“That’s.....complicated,” I say, trying not to give too much information to Bruce.  
“He’s the world’s greatest detective. You might as well tell him.” Jason says.  
“Dick can’t even figure out my real name. If I told him who my mentor was, Dick would know,” I say.  
“Wow. That hurts,” Dick says, sarcastically.  
Bruce just stares at me. His eyes burying deep in my soul, but I’m not fazed by it.

***Dick’s POV***

“Wow. That hurts,” I say sarcastically.  
I then watch as Bruce uses the Bat glare on Blade and suddenly I feel sorry for her. No one can keep anything from Batman, especially with the Bat glare. I then realize that Blade is not fazed by the glare. My jaw drops, no one has ever beat the Bat glare.

***Blade’s POV***

I look over and see Dick’s jaw drop, and all I can do is let out a small giggle.  
“How?” Jason asks, bewildered.  
“I can’t tell you,” I say.  
“She’s even more secretive than this with the team,” Dick says.  
“You're still not getting my real name,” I say.  
“Darn it,” Dick pouts.  
I laugh at his pout face.  
“You know, if someone besides me saw you do that they’d think you’ve gone soft,” I say.  
At this Jason begins to laugh, breaking the tension.  
“Supper is ready,” Alfred suddenly says.  
“Thank you, Alfred,” Jason and Dick say at the same time.  
“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce says.  
“Thank you, Alfred,” I say.  
“You are all welcome,” Alfred says.


End file.
